leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chase999/Levi, The Bladed Psycho
Ali-ev, The Bladed Psycho is a custom champion designed for my Phantom Circus series. Abilities Ali-ev deals as bonus magic damage on his attacks. |description2 = Ali-ev's third consecutive attack on a target, gives Levi % bonus attack speed and doubles the bonus damage dealt by Wraith Knives. }} Ali-ev can collect knives when out of combat. The rate he gets each knife is equal to the rate of his auto-attacks. |description2 = Ali-ev throws all stored knives at a target champion, dealing magical damage to the target. this applies all on-hit effects and can critically strike. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Ali-ev throws a Spirit dirk at a direction and inflicts "The Alice Curse" and Grievous Wounds on the first enemy champion hit. The Alice Curse allows Levi to ignore a percentage of the marked target's magic resistance. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 2000 }} Ali-ev knocks enemies in a radius away from him then somersaults to a direction. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | | }} }} Ali-ev targets an area, Enemies in the area are rooted for 1.75 seconds. In addition, Enemies below a percentage are dealt amplified damage. |leveling= % % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Health |range = 550 }} Quotes Pick * This will be so exciting! (Laughs) Ban * Scared now, are we? Attacking * I'm no murderer, I'm an artist! * Humans are just a blank canvas for me. * ohhh, I bet that's fun * Don't worry... It's like popping a balloon with a gun. * I really hate being safe * I'm mad now! hahahaha! * I'm over the bend, I'm entirely bonkers! * All the best people are crazy! * You think I'm psycho! * You think I'm gone! * Bad boy... Telling my psychiatrist that something is wrong? * This feels so right! * (Laughs) Run! Run! its always more fun when they run! * There is no escape! Movement * My friends don't walk, they run * Let's paint white roses red! * I'm Nuts, baby! I'm mad! hahahaha! * I'm the craziest friend that you will ever have! * You like me best when I'm off my rockers! hahaha! * Oh right, She died! hahahahaha! *Logic? Reason? hahahaha! Whose pathetic ideals are those? Inflicting The Alice Curse * Ohhh.. how I miss Alice * Alice? Alice? Where are you... When Death from a Thousand Blades is activated * I'll peel the skin off your face * I'll turn you into a masterpiece When Violent Mutilation is activated * Don't worry! this will just hurt a lot! * This is the reason why I'm the Juggler! Joke * Dammit, I guess I lost my prescription, well too bad hahahaha! * Doctor, I think my brain is scattered! Taunt * I'm really not that alarmed! * So what if I'm Crazy! All the best people are! hahahaha! Introduction by the Ringmaster Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Let me introduce you the next act! You never want to meet him outside in the dark, for Blood and Death follow him everywhere. He is one the best Knife Jugglers that you will ever see. For he plays jump rope between the line of Sane and Insanity. He loves to call himself an Artist, but we all know he is a butcher, a glorified murderer... He will make you faint with fear, make you wish for death. He will cross the boundary of Human and Madness. Let us Welcome, the one, the only! Levi, The Bladed Lunatic! Lore Ohh? you want to know the story of Levi? hahahaha! I'll give it to you short and simple. He met his true love, she died and he went insane. oh? you wanted more? fine here is the extended summary of his life. Before The Phantom Circus, Levi was a notorious knife thrower in a gang of thieves. able to throw a knife at a coin bag and make sure no one knows. He was especially talented with his Partner in crime, Alice. Alice would sneak close to the target and just when he removes the coin bag out its sockets, Alice would catch it and disappear. When the reckoning began and that Old Decrepit King announced the punishment of stealing. He and Alice were on the hunt not knowing what was soon to befall them. Long story Short, Alice wasn't as Lucky and Levi. She got caught, and then the worst was yet to come. Because Levi was shaken to the very core, He had to watch as they carved into Alice's skin, had to listen to her screams of pain and watch as the spark in her eyes slowly dulled out. He had never truly recovered from her death. He had lost his purpose and his love. He became a hollow husk of his previous self. They say that when you join the circus, they give you back something you hold dear. Some get back their eyes, their sight, others their arms and their legs. What Levi got, was something else... "Aliev rise..." "My name is Levi." "No, its not. Its Aliev. Levi is someone who has lost his purpose. Someone who became pathetic as soon as a girl was gone. You don't want to be him, do you?" Levi glared at the mysterious mad, he was getting angry. "hahaha. Don't need to get mad. I am just giving you back what you hold dear. A Purpose. An Identity. A Remembrance" The Mysterious Person held out a Dirk. "What is this?" "Why don't you find out? Stab that corpse." As soon as Levi stabbed the corpse, it turned into Alice. Something within Levi cracked, He started mutilating the corpse. "YOU ARE NOT ALICE! ALICE DIED! DISGRACING HER MEMORY! YOU WILL PAY!" "I have got to tell you. We might not be able to give you Alice but you surely are welcome to find a replacement while you are here." "Anyone who disgraces her memory will die." "Anyone who doesn't act like Alice when they look like Alice will die." "What's your name again?" "Aliev." "What's your purpose?" "To find Alice. To revive her within another." The man smiled "That's all I need to know" Then he disappeared. Author's Notes Levi is a champion designed for the bottom lane as a burst marksman. Primarily dealing out magic damage instead of physical damage, this is to allow middle lane physical damage carries to be viable without being an all physical damage team, the likes of Lucian, Zed, and Yasuo. Category:Custom champions